The Equestrian Asylum: Pinkness Mixed In Blood
Style Summary Inspired by the video game OUTLAST, I bring you the pony version with my made up story line with sadness and thrilling darkness. a earth pony named Sun Light Gets trapped in an abandoned asylum for the criminally insane. She must find a way out of this hell hole and tell the world about this mental destruction with everypony for themselves and the massive blood and gore/cannibalism (spoilers). Will this pony get out without a scratch? or will she be next in the dinner menu For Pinkamena? The Insanity Program "Well Mrs Light, I hope you enjoy your new home in the asylum! Shame you tried to tell the world about the secrets the company holds." 3 Hours ago. I became a janitor in the Equestrian Asylum, Well what choice did I have? None, that's all, this is the only job I have left, without it I'm nothing. Destruction I wake up surrounded by darkness. I look around and bump into a camcorder. I pick it up and look at the video log. I see myself strapped into a chair making a blood curdling scream, I watch horrified at what they have done to me. After the video I find a flash light button so I can see in this darkness. When I turn on the light I start a new level of screaming. The type of scream that sounds like nothing is coming out, just a little screech. I am surrounded by blood and dead corpses and all of them have their guts taken out. "What monster would do such a thing?" I think out load. I walk out of the bloody room and poke my head out, looking left and right. As I walk through the hallway I hear a scream yelling "KILL THE DOCTORS! DON'T SPARE ANY!" "Luckily I'm not a doctor" I say to myself, relieved. As I walk down the hallway holding my Camcorder in my mouth, I peek over the side to see what's ahead. I see two guys talking and one of them says "Dude... I don't like this. What if the patients arrive?" Ah ha, they must be doctors. "Then I guess we run. And don't worry there is an emergency S.O.S system in the main office and relax the Royal guard should be here any minute now." says the other one. "But what if they don't? I mean like if they don't come the S.O.S is in the other side of the asylum and the one on this side is broken." the first one says scared. "Relax it'll be a walk in a park, easy and fine." says the other one. "THE DOCTORS WENT THIS WAY!" yelled a voice echoing through the hallway. "Quick hide here!" one of the doctors say. They enter a door and barricade themselves in. When the patients arrive they go through the opposite door. I emerge from my corner and continue through the hallway. "I must go to the S.O.S and call help, then find a way out! There that's a good plan." I think proudly. I walk forward finding a desk, it has a battery, backpack and a note. I pick up the battery for my camcorder and read the note. SUBJECT 2367 aka Mr Black This subject is the only black pony we have. We tried many tests and all they did was upset him. The subject does NOT like being upset and if this manner occurs then immediately call security due to the fact that he may hurt you. The subject when I interact with him, he will try to kill you with a broken Camcorder because it ran out of battery. I do wish that these Camcorders had more battery life and we constantly change them. Also the subject does not like change. If we continue with this subject we may find out how to change a pony's behavior. we must succeed. After reading this I immediately take a picture using my Camcorder and put it in my bag taking the note with me. Next I continue to find the S.O.S system. I walk into a room filled with patients. Blood is everywhere and when I see it I scream. When I get closer, they are dead. All of them dead! The smell is disgusting. I bring out my Camcorder and start to record my surroundings. As I span around recording all of the corpses I notice something and stop dead in my tracks. A black Stallion is watching. He comes up to me and saying "I remember you! I asked for your help!" "Oh yeah" I say awkwardly. "How are you doing?" "Oh fine" he responds scratching his head."Well I mean you know after this drama I just always wanted a look around." "OK" I say nervously. "You know what I just realized" He says picking up a nearby knife."When I asked for your help, you, well didn't" "OK... Go on." I say nervously this time shaking while staring at the knife. "Well I was heart broken you see. Devastated of course. Because you refused to help me." he says. He lifts up the knife holding the handle with his teeth pointing the blade at my cheek. "I don't like that." he says sternly. He turns his head and cuts a little bit of my cheek making it slightly bleed. I squeak a little bit trying to hold back the pain. "But I still like you. You're not a doctor so there is no need to hurt you. Go, before I change my mind." he says waving me away. I run off relieved that I'm still alive, after making a sharp turn I start breathing heavily, thanking Celestia for my survival. As I catch my breath my stomach starts to rumble. "Damn where am I going to get some food?" I think loudly. I ponder this for a long time then I scream "FROM THE CAFETERIA!" "Who said that?" says a voice coming from one of the hallway doors. Suddenly a pony emerges with a knife in his mouth and yells "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" I quickly run through a nearby door and slam it shut. Worst mistake ever. "FOUND YOU!" he starts running towards the door. "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" I look around for a hiding place, but where? There is none! Only a bloody desk! I go towards the desk seeing a document. I pick it up and put it in my bag, then I go and hide in my only place. Under the desk, man I hope he's gullible. He breaks the door down muttering to himself. He approaches the desk. I hold my breath and hope that he doesn't look under. He throws the knife on the table stabbing through nearly hitting my shoulder, yells "FUCK!" and walks away. I begin to relax and open the document. This is what it says. SUBJECT PINKAMENA Test subject Pinkie Pie accused for murdering 12 ponies and baking 3 into cupcakes and selling them to the public. Twilight Sparkle told me to not arrest her but help her become her normal self again. When I told Pinkie she just laughed and said that she is her normal self. When it was lunch time we tried to feed her but she said that she doesn't like it. But we tried everything! Carrots, lettuce even cupcakes for god sake! But all she says is she will not eat unless we find something she likes. We asked her many times but all she says is no. We must find what she likes before further testing. Dr Coal I take a picture and I hear a bang. A knife stabs into the desk hitting my skin on my left. "FOUND HER!" the guy yells. Shit. I flip the desk trapping him and run straight out the door. When I am out two stallions are standing where I've came from and they start charging at me full speed. I start running towards a nearby staircase and run up to the next level. As I run through the hallways I stop, nearly slipping off the edge. A big gap is in the floor destroying the contents of the bottom floor. I start to back off a little but the ponies arrive and say "Come now Missy, you don't wanna die do you?" "No" I say. I leap across the gap landing on the other side and when I do the floor starts to crack and gives way making me fall a meter or two into the ground landing on my front hooves. A blasting pain goes up my front and I scream in agony. I didn't break it but it hurts a lot. When I look up the guy yelsl "Wrong answer bitch. You're gonna die!" and walks away. The Kitchen My fore legs hurt like hell! But I must ignore this and keep going. I walk through the corridor to find some food to clear my head. As I walk my Camcorder ran out of batteries. Damn last one. I place my new battery in and the light started to turn on and it was flickering. Revealing a mare in a corner crying. "Are you ok?" I ask. She stands up and says "Are you ok?" "I'm fine...whats wrong?" I answer feeling worried. "Nothing" says the mare. "I'm just feeling sad." She looks at my Camcorder and says "Can I have a go?" I look at my Camcorder and look back at her and say. "Uh I don't think so." "PLEASE!" she goes on her knees and begs "please I need this...just one go?" I look at her with her puppy dog eyes. I can't resist they are so cute! Am I turning into a lesbian? "Fine just one go." I say giving up. She picks it up and starts flicking through the photos and she finds the one about me being in the room with Mr Black. "I don't think you should watch that." I say cautiously. She plays the video and she starts to smile. After she stops and gives it back. "OH that felt so good! Thank you!" "Um ok?" I say walking through the door she's next to. That was weird, she looks like as if she ENJOYED it. But everypony hates that stuff, they shouldn't be enjoying it! This just keeps being weirder and weirder. As I walk through the door I find the kitchen and I hear a voice. "When you're rife with devastation, There's a simple explanation" I get down low and start crawling towards the kitchen table thinking "Is she singing?" Then the singing voice continues "You're a toy maker's creation trapped inside a crystal BALL!" I peep over the table and stare in shock. "When I was a little filly, a galloping blaze overtook my city so they shipped me off to the orphanage. Said, "Ditch those roots if you wanna fit in"So I dug one thousand holes and cut a rug with orphan foals now-memories are blurred, and their faces are obscured, but I still, know the words to this song" She was cooking! But not like normal cooking, I mean with Ponies! Hooves hang out of the cooking pots and she was making dough while eating some eyes. "And whichever way he tilts it know that we must be resilient we won't let them break our spirits as we sing our silly song!" said the mare while cooking. I nearly puked after seeing this, I get back down and continue crawling I see a bunch of muffins on a table. "So she's making cupcakes and pony stew? Interesting combo." I thought. On another table I see one apple. I better eat healthier. "'Cause these chords are hypnotizing and the whole world's harmonizing so please children stop your cryingAnd just sing along with ME." she sings out loud, making a huge chop with her knife. I grab the apple and start munching it and think "She sounds familiar." I give a long pause and think "Pinkamena!" I look up and she was looming over me and swinging a frying pan at my head knocking me out. My head hit the ground hard. "Wakey wakey! Rise and shine!" says Pinkamena slapping my face really hard. I wake up with pain all over my face. I am strapped down inside a massive pie tin. "I made all of these cupcakes and I forgot something very important!" she says smiling. I start to panic and I get an idea. "But Pinkie! I know why you are here!" "Shut up! I got here because I was caught by the Royal Guard! And how do you know my name?" she asks. "I've read your file! It says your friend Twilight Sparkle put you here to get better!" I say trying to get her not to cook me. "Heh some friend she is! Becomes my friend and BACK STABS ME! Some friend, Ha more like some Bitch!" "She made you come here so you can get better and join her again. Not torture you!" I say. "But what if she's right?" says Pinkamena in a happy voice. "She's not and never WILL BE! Besides I am better, I am my true self." says Pinkamena in a mean voice. "No I'm my true self! Your just the side that wanted to come out! I couldn't hold it in anymore so you came out like fire!" says the other Pinkamena. "Shut up!" she says. She flicks the switch and puts me into the oven. I start screaming. I don't wanna die. Oh not now! I begin to stay calm just a little and try to make myself sweat. After my hooves were sweaty I forced my hooves out and start kicking the door down. While banging I hear a click and hear her say "Nope your not coming out." Shit I think she just put a padlock on the door. God damn it! I turn around and start kicking the door behind. Hopefully this thing is old! I kick and kick and kick! Till the wall breaks down. I hear a crack and I break down the oven wall. Yes I'm free! I jump out and start running. "NO! YOUR MY PIE!" she screams from behind. I continue galloping and hide inside a cupboard. I begin to relax and I hear a voice behind me. "When you've bungled all your bangles and your loved ones have been mangled listen to the jingle jangle Of my gypsy tambourine. I Want To Go Home I quickly run out of the cupboard with Pinkamena's knife following. How did she catch up? Nopony can run that fast! I run through the hallway and trip causing my hoof to land on a nail. I scream in agony. I look up and looming is Pinkamena. She picks me up and puts her knife against my throat, kicking her, I land on my bad hoof. I try to scram away by doing my best three legged race! I find a spiral staircase and run up it. On my way I look down to where she is. She's just walking! Probably wants to see me suffer. I head towards the exit but stop. I turn around and look over the edge. Should I do it? No never give up! I turn around and head out. I gallop through the hallways and look at my left. I see a sign written in blood saying DOWN THE DRAIN with an arrow pointing to a drain and in a corner I see a corpse with his neck cut and the drain sealed in. "NOPE NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I think out loud whilst looking at the drain, shuddering. I continue to run down the corridor and see a window. Here's my chance! I run and jump out of the window breaking the glass and landing in a outdoor lake below. I surface and float to the edge. I look at my sore hoof, it is covered in blood and has a rusty nail stuck inside. I bite the end of the nail, trying not to cry as I pull it out! The nail breaks in half! I yell in pain with one half out and the other in my hoof. Damn now I need something to get the nail out! I lie down crying and notice the sky. I see Luna's stars. This is probably the best thing I've seen here. Why? Why is this happening to me! I stand up and yell out "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! I just want to go home." I fall down with the pain in my hooves and start drowning in my own tears. Maybe I should just die, It's better than nothing. I get up but am knocked down again by pain. This time I get up with my bad hoof in the air. But it is no use, I am completely exhausted. I lie back down and cry more. Blood is spreading across the grass. I am losing too much. I look to my left and see a white bunny. It comes towards me shivering. I lift my hoof and pat it. Blood drips off my hoof and onto the bunny's head. It lifts its paws and wipes off the blood but it just spread it. I smile and it smiles back. That's when I realise. "No, Never give up. I love this world and the world loves me! I love my family and nothing is going to stop me!" I start dragging myself across the stone path, this place would have been a romantic area. But the blood and souls destroy this land. I continue to drag myself and ahead I see two ponies, I look closer and think "Wait, is that-" But my brain starts to shut down by the loss of blood, as I shut my eyes the two ponies start to move closer and closer. Here I am at the Grand Galloping Gala the one place I want to be. It's where I met my husband after all. I watched him all the time. The way he does things is...magical. On that night he saw me and said "Are you taken for the next dance?" I blushed and responded "No." We get up and danced. It's the most fun we ever had! "So whats your name?" he asked. "Sun Light, and you are?" I responded "Greyland...My, I love what you've done to your hair. It's just as light as Celestia's sun." "Why thank you." I replied blushing. That was the first time I met him. It was the best time of my life. One day we went to the beach, that's when I decided to say yes. "See over there Sun Light?" he says pointing at the sunset. "Yes" I answered "Why?" "Well this sunset is going to remind us about our love, let this be the beginning!" he says with a smile. When night fell he said to me "See all of Luna's stars? These stars represent how much I love you! How much I care about you and want us to have true happiness!" I look at the stars, My they were beautiful. When I looked back down I saw him with a ring. "Sun Light." he says smiling, "Will you let us be together? Let us have true happiness?" "I put my hoof on the ring and say "True happiness...With you!" That was one of the best times of my life, but there is more. "Push Mrs Light!" says the doctor concentrating. I gave a big scream and relief covered my body "Congrats Mrs Light, you have twins!" I look up and see two happy lives "What are you going to name them?" asked Greyland. "The boy is Lightness and the girl, Rose." I said happily. "Ah a fine choice Mrs Light, A fine choice." As I looked at my angels I began to feel true happiness, but it looks like it's melting away, I looked around in shock and my children begin to melt. I screamed in horror. "Darling, whats wrong?" asked Greyland. When I looked at him to respond he too began to melt away. Everything in this room began to melt. Melt into blood, melt into hatred, What I've been through was hell. Being baked alive was no joke. My life is a lie itself, this is a lie. I wake up in a bed with two mares around me. "Where am I?" I ask. "In the mare's ward. The Mares Ward My vision begins to clear, I look around and see a blood bag connected to my leg. I begin to panic but one of the mares say "Don't worry we are saving you. You nearly lost too much blood and us mares have to stick together with all of those stallions around." I begin to relax. I look at my hoof and it was bandaged up. "Yeah" said one of them. "We may not be able to get the nail out but we just disinfected it and bandaged it up, ok." I try to get up but am pushed down again. "No, you need some rest, you're going to need it." says the other smiling. I listened and fell asleep. I woke up and look outside the window, it was dark. Damn, I must have slept until the next night. I look around the room and everything is destroyed and the door is open. "Hello?" I yell out, no one replies. It was just creaks and silence. I get up on my good hoof first and then tried my second. It didn't hurt that time, that's good. I peek outside the door looking left and right. On my left is a bunch of tables and chairs scattered everywhere and on my right, all of the doors are open from every room. I think the mares are barricading themselves in this ward to escape from the stallions. Is this what she meant? 'We mares must stick together?' I turn right and walk down the hallway looking inside some rooms. They either have a mare in it cut up or the area is destroyed. As I look at one of the body's it moves a bit. I move the body out of the way revealing a grey mare with bubbles as her cutie mark. She is blind and shivering in the corner of bodies. "What happened?" I asked. The mare begins to panic, trying to move into the corner more. "It's okay" I say "I'm friendly I just want to know what happened in the mares ward." She relaxes, but did not answer. "Can you talk?" I ask. She shakes her head and puts her hoof into some blood from the dead and begins to write. My name is Derpy, I moved here because of my cross eye disorder. They told me that they will fix my eyes. But they haven't, They took them out and said to me that they will replace them tomorrow .I waited and waited and it felt more like years than one day. That's when I began to realise that they lied to me. When the outbreak happened all the mares began to barricade the door letting nopony in. Some of the mares left out were killed and destroyed. Only one mare survived out there and that's Pinkamena. But there were more men in this asylum and they started to break down the barricade and they rushed in, slaughtering everypony. One of them came in for my friend. I yelled out to him saying stop. But he went up to me and cut my throat causing me not to speak anymore. So here I am trapped and I can't even have mercy. I cry after reading, it's just so unfair! She was perfect and the nicest mare here and she has suffered the most out of everyone! But no more. "Listen, when I get out I'm going to tell the world about this place. All of the bad things in this world shall be destroyed. I will get out and I will make peace with the world." I walk out with tears in my eyes and I look to my left. All of the doors are closed, including the one I just got out of. Strange? I swear all the doors were open. I look around once more and find the escape map! It says I'm nearly there at the S.O.S system! I take a photo of the map and start walking the right direction. I run up a staircase and enter the main office. As I enter, my mouth drops. Inside is the big guys office. The leader of the company. There is a name tag on the front, it reads... GREYLAND/ CARE TAKER I scream in my mind. My husband is the leader of this place! That's his job! I sit down in shock. I can't believe this! My husband did this to me! All my life in this place I never knew that this is his job! I look around and see the S.O.S system. Its says here that a beam of light will shoot into the sky warning the Royal Guard! I click the ON button but nothing happens. I can't believe this, all my effort wasted on clicking a button that never works! I scream in anger and slam my hooves on the table. Pain shoots up my bad hoof but I didn't care. "Fuck!-this-thing!" I look behind me and it has a sign saying Emergency power this way That's it! The power, we need power! I run out of the room filled with joy, forgetting about my sore hoof. I look at my Camcorder to find the map. But that's the problem I can't find the room for the emergency power. Nuts I have to find it on my own. I start to slow down to a walking pace, I enter one of the work offices and find a battery and a note. The note says.... Dear Doctor I have to ask you to stop feeding the orange pony in section 1B next to the emergency power. If you let him get what he wants he's just going to become obese so please stop. We can't test with a fat pony Or can we? From the chef of program hunger. Fat I quickly pull out my Camcorder and look at the map. There it is! Section 1B. I run through the hallways thinking I'm going to go home. But I stop dead in my tracks as I hear a massive thump. I start walking around the corner and see a door and the emergency power. I walk up to the door and see a locked symbol, good, well not for the guy banging on the door but still he could be dangerous. I look at the switch. It says "emergency power". I walk up and think, "Somethings not right." but I still flick the switch. Suddenly the power from the lights flick on. Some bust but there's still power. I turn around and see myself face to belly with an overgrown fat orange pony. I look slightly to my left and see the door open. Shit. He grabs me with his hoof and pulls me up. My legs aren't touching the ground. "Um hi?" I say. He throws me against the wall. He gives a snort and is about to punch my face in with the other hoof. But I kick him in the chest. He falls down unprepared for the surprise attack. I jump over him and start running. I turn around corners, I go up, down, across, left, right, even backwards but nothing can escape this guy! I slow down because I am out of breath. Giving up he lifts me up and forces his hoof on my shoulder. This is it, the end. But instead, I hear a song. "I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued they say a kitchen time saves nine, but I'm just saving two!" says the voice. The fat pony stops what he's doing and starts listening. "I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet there's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away!" says the voice echoing through the hallways. The fat pony stops listening, forgetting about killing me whilst it continues. "Watch as I work my gypsy magic eye of a newt and cinnamon watch as the matter turns to batter open the portal, jump in!" I watch as Pinkamena jumps THROUGH the wall doing a mid air kick to the fat pony. The fat pony flies across the hall hitting the wall and landing in a bunch of dead bodies. Pinkamena gets up walking towards him singing "Crude stew, do you fear it Apple Bloom? Sometimes life is not a cake walk, served up on a silver spoon" The fat pony gets up, angry and starts charging towards Pinkamena. Pinkamena punches the fat pony in the face and she hits him while singing. "Toss a fig and, save the date and, bread and butter, chant and mutter, marination, incantation, chocolate icing, timeline splicing, yeast is rising, rectifying" The fat pony, grabs one of her hooves and head butts her. Pinkamena starts getting angrier and angrier. "My cauldron is preheated and I've got you in my thrall Let's beat these yolks and save my folks by baking the fourth wall!" She then starts punching him from all sides. Behind, front, up, down, just everywhere! The fat pony falls down, face up and Pinkamena looms over him with a knife as she sings. "Watch as I work my gypsy magic Seapony tears and provolone God help the outcast with her witchcraft Someday I'm gonna go home" She lunges forward and stabs him in the chest, cutting open his whole belly. "Someday, I'm gonna go home." She cries shaking. After that piece of drama she turns to me and says "Now, time for pie!" She walks over to me and puts her knife against my throat. I swallow hard, but the knife doesn't cut me, instead she starts crying. "I can't. I can't do it!" She drops the knife, crying harder. She screams in an angry voice "YES, yes I can!" She picks it back up and throws the knife at me. It stops 1mm away from my left eye and Pinkamena yells crying "NO! No more suffering. No more pain. I just wanna go home." "But you can't go home Pinkie" says Pinkamena. "There is no way and if you did what would Twilight think of you!" "But there is a way!" I say. She looks at me, "There is?" "No, she lies, kill her!" Yells Pinkamena. "But there is. There's an S.O.S system that can get us out of here!" She drops the knife and she cries "But Twilight will never forgive me! I broke the Pinkie promise" I pick up my Camcorder and show her her test note. As she reads more tears begin to form in her eyes. She gets up and says "Thank you for showing me the way. Now I must get out!" She runs away through the hallways. I get up and run towards the S.O.S system. When I arrive Pinkie/Pinkamena is there. "How do you work this thing?" she asks. I flick a few switches and it turns on, alive. "NO!" Pinkamena yells. She puts her hooves on the table and flips it, breaking the system. "I love it here and you think you can take that away from me!" "Help" interrupts Pinkie "She's taking control!" She starts to punch herself and puts her hooves on her head screaming. I watch horrified as the two personality's each fight for control. In the end she is on the ground crying in a ball. "Your mean." says Pinkie. "Well I'm a very mean pony!" says Pinkamena laughing. She gets up like a zombie and says "Pinkamena is back!"